1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a folding program for a job to be carried out on a folding system, the job being provided with a job specification. The method includes calculating a fold program and an associated fold configuration based on the job specification, resulting in a set of configuration properties.
2. Description of Background Art
A method of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,470. The method constructs a graphical representation of a document to present a preview of a sheet or document via a display unit, in accordance with the actual selected document-finishing operations, prior to the execution thereof. By clicking on the graphical representation of the document in the preview window, the options of a specific finishing option can be manually modified. However, it is a disadvantage of this known method, that an operator has to evaluate whether the document will satisfy for his purpose, while the operator has to filter the information out of the visual representation and the plurality of defined options manually. This can be difficult if the document-finishing options get more comprehensive. A wrong interpretation of the preview can result in a folded package that does not satisfy the operator's demands. In particular, large printed documents that are folded in an unsatisfying fashion are very costly, because of the printing cost, the folding cost and the wasted time.